Manaman
Manaman is the Omnitrix's DNA Sample of a Anodite and Human Hybrid from Anodyne/Earth. He was unlocked by odd circumstances after Ben scanned Verdona who was currently in a human form. This caused the Omnitrix to mix two species into one alien. Personality Manaman is free-spirited and peaceful, but due to being half human, he regards the morality of his actions. Also, because of Manaman having Ben's DNA, he is heroic with a strong sense of justice. As seen in Family Shatters, Manaman's unique personality shows that he is wise and intelligent, even stating that he was no match for Verdona and would rather talk her into leaving then fighting. However, as depicted in The Chaos Continues, sometimes his Anodite half proves that he can be free-spirited and without any concerns. Powers and Abilities Manaman, who is a hybrid of two species, can manipulate mana at an incredible degree for a variety of effects like: limited reality-warping, energy manipulation, flight, telekinesis, object creation and dissipation, opening portals, repairing objects, elemental manipulation, telepathy, dowsing, memory manipulation, shield projection, and invisibility. He can also survive in and fly across space, transport himself and others to other dimensions, create a body of his choice and is able to draw in mana around him. The more mana an he draws in, the more powerful Manaman becomes. Manaman is technically immortal, being able to change his own age at will. Having human DNA (Specifically Ben's) allows him to think about others and have empathy, unlike regular Anodites. Weaknesses Manaman can't track Ectonurites, as they have no mana, nor does his tracking work well with non-biological life forms. Geochelone Aerios can intentionally make themselves immune to his mana attacks. It does, however, require about 75 years before any Anodite can fully master all of their powers and abilities. This is especially true with Manaman, and using his full power without mastering his potential would result in him being overwhelmed by the power and forget about his previous life. This means that Manaman would forget about his life as Ben, and would remain in alien form for eternity. According to himself in Family Shatters, Manaman needs more experience with this form. Appearances * Manaman first appeared in Family Shatters ** Where he was scanned from Verdona's DNA while in Human-Form, and convinced her to stop her from kidnapping Gwen after realizing he could not defeat her. * In The Chaos Continues, ** He beat and protected himself from many Null Guardians but eventually was brutally defeated by Vilgax. Trivia * This alien was created by ScareWolf. * Manaman is the second alien to be half human, the first being Nanomech. * Technically, since Anodites lack DNA, Manaman is fully human. ** According to ScareWolf, he is like the equivalent of Gwen Tennyson. *** Ben couldn't have scanned Gwen, as she is originally a human. *** Manaman would be revered as a miracle and a prodigy to Anodites. Category:Anodites Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ben 10 Galactic Legends Category:Magic Aliens Category:Magic Users Category:Mana Category:Heroes